yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Maria was force to move to Spain/Manolo and Joaquin wait for her to return
Here is how Maria Posada was forced to move to Spain in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Back in reality, Mary Beth was continuing her story. Mary Beth: And, so, the greatest wager has began in history. Manolo vs Joaquin for the hand of Maria. Luka Ramirez: Wait. So these ancient gods picked three little kids to... Sanjay: Represent the whole world? Mary Beth: Yeah. Pretty crazy, right? Luka Ramirez: Yeah! Keep going, Lady. As the story continues, the three kids were having fun in the town of San Angel, until Maria notice a cute piglet in the pigpen. Maria Posada: You're so cute. She then notice a butcher and a sign about a pig being boiled alive, this caused her to gasp in shock. Maria Posada: Oh, no. Not on my watch. (to the boys) We have to free the animals! Come on, You guys! Manolo Sánchez: (excitedly) Yeah! Joaquín Mondragon: (concerned) Wait Maria. Don't! But it was too late, Maria knocked the locked gate loose thus freeing the pigs. Meanwhile at the center of the town, we'd get to see Maria's father/general named General Ramiro Posada. General Posada: People of San Angel, please! I beg you. After the revolution... we need more volunteers to join this mighty brigade! As am man sneezed, his arm fell and groan as the dog took it, which caused him other arm to fall off and a child took it and played with it. General Ramiro Posada: A heroic brigade to protect us from Chakal. With that, he showed the towns folk a wanted poster of Chakal aka the Bandit King. The Kid: Chakal is here! This caused the townsfolk to turn around and see if Chakal was coming, but to their relief it was just a piglet. But unfortunately for the townsfolk to realize that this piglet was in a pigpen next to a butcher's shop and before they notice a stampede of pigs came charging down the hill and straight towards the townsfolk making them to scream in panic. Maria Posada: (as she's riding on a pig) Freedom! With the towns folk scared off, they scattered as the pig Maria was riding on knocked down the guards. General Posada: Maria, what have you done now? Maria Posada: Freedom is coming through! (noticed his father too late) General Posada: Stop! However, he was just knocked down by the boys as they landed in a basket of fruits. Joquin Mondragon: Oh no! But they, notice an angry boar came charging down the hill and towards the General. Luckily, Joaquin managed to save Ramiro as he takes the impact and surprisingly nothing phased him. Joaquín Mondragon: Whooaa! (as he hid the medal in his vest) Just then boar turns around as it about to charge at the nun. The Nun: Oh dear! Joaquín Mondragon: No retreat. Manolo Sánchez: No surrender. As Manolo borrows he red scarf, he started facing the boar. Manolo Sánchez: Toro. Toro. The boar then charged at Manolo, but he'd dodge it as the boar crashed into the soldiers. Carlos Sánchez: He has the gift. The boar charged at Manolo again, but it missed as Manolo landed on one of the soldiers. Carlos Sánchez: Great form, Mijo. The boar charged at Manolo, but he'd jumped out of away as he'd use the scarf as a parachute, but unfortunately the boar crashed into the soldier sending him flying. The boar charged at Manolo one last time, but Manolo used the scarf as he spins himself in a circle while holding the scarf right in front of the boar's face and once he removed the scarf from the boar. It went charging right into a building and it was knocked out. Carlos Sánchez: That's my son! The Nun: Thank you, Manolo. The Singing Nuns: Gracias! General Posada: (regaining consciousness) Oh, my. What did I miss? Joaquín Mondragon: You okay, Sir? General Posada: You have saved my life. Manolo Sánchez: And I... General Posada: Quiet, Boy. I'm talking. Manolo Sánchez: But I... General Posada: Quiet. Ticked off with the caused damage, General Posada was more furious than ever. General Posada: That girl is in so much trouble! Maria Posada: Uh oh. General Posada: Maria! Maria Posada: I'm sorry, Papa. It's just that I... (noticed's Manolo's guitar) Manolo's guitar. General Posada: Maria! This rebellious nonsense ends now! You are going to become a proper lady. Maria Posada: Why? General Posada: Because I said so! I'm sending you to Spain. The sisters at the Convent of the Perpetual Flame of Purity will straighten you out. Manolo and Joaquín: What? Maria Posada: But, Papa! General Posada: No. It is decided. Now go home! This caused Maria cry while she ran back home, the general looked up to Joaquín. General Posada: Joaquín, you are so much like your father. This town could use a new hero. Come. You are like the son I never had. My boy, your father was like a brother to me. As the lady took back the scarf from Manolo, the piglet got off and peed in front of him. As he was about to go after Maria, he was stopped by his father. Carlos Sánchez: Epa! Where do you think you're going? Manolo Sánchez: He can't send Maria away. Carlos Sánchez: Well, fathers do what's best for their children. Come along. As they went through town, they stop at the steps showing off a view of the bullfighting ring. Carlos Sánchez: Mijo, I saw how you fought that beast. You made our ancestors proud. Manolo Sánchez: Do you think Maria was impressed? Carlos Sánchez: Maria and every girl in town. People said I was the greatest bullfighter in our family's history... But it is you, my son, who will be the greatest Sanchez ever! They will write songs about you! Manolo Sánchez: And I will sing them! Carlos Sánchez: Wait, what? Manolo Sánchez: (chuckles nervously) I will sing them. Carlos Sánchez: Son, music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfighter. Manolo Sánchez: But I want to be a musician. Carlos Sánchez: No. You must focus. Your training begins at once. Your grandpa, Luis, taught me when I was about your age. Manolo Sánchez: Wait, isn't that when that bull put you in a coma? Carlos Sánchez: Memories. My only son fighting angry, thousand-pound beasts. The family tradition continues. Manolo Sánchez: (sarcastically) Yay. That night, it was time for Maria to go to Spain. Mary Beth: (narrating) And so, the day came when Maria would leave to study abroad. The three amigos would be no more. The Singing Nuns: Adios, Maria. General Posada: Adios, Mijita. Write soon. (as she kissed him and he turned away) I'm going to go over there. Maria Posada: I'm gonna miss you guys. (hugging Joaquín) Joaquín Mondragon: We'll be here, waiting. Manolo Sánchez: For as long as it takes. (hugging Maria) Maria Posada: Don't ever stop playing, okay? (to Joaquín) And you. Don't you ever stop fighting for what's right. Manolo Sánchez: (showing her the box) I got you a present. You should probably open it now. Joaquín Mondragon: Wait a second. We were supposed to bring gifts? This made Manolo to laugh at that reaction, Maria then opens the box it was revealed to be the same piglet that she'd freed back in town. Manolo Sánchez: I named him Chuy. He'll look after you. Maria Posada: (picking Chuy up) I remember you. Manolo Sánchez: I figured you needed a little part of town to go with you. Maria Posada: Thank you. Joaquín Mondragon: Seriously, no one told me about bringing gifts. Maria Posada: (offering her piglet) Can you hold Chuy for me? (as he did and she bestowed a gift) This is to make up for breaking your guitar. The Conductor: (as the train whistled) All aboard! Maria Posada: I've got to go. Don't forget me! As she ran to catch the train, her bonnet flew off of her head. Joaquín Mondragon: Maria, your bonnet! (as he went and grabbed the bonnet) As for Manolo when he open his present, it revealed to be a new guitar and it's engraved with "Always play from the heart". This made Manolo very happy as he hugged his new guitar. As the train started, she looked back at her friends one last time. Manolo Sánchez: Maria! When you come back I will sing for you! Joaquín Mondragon: And I will fight for you! Mary Beth: (narrating) It would be years before they would see Maria again. Manolo Sanchez: I will wait for you. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225